thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Loss
Plot The engines at Tidmouth Sheds were being fussy. "Sidney's constantly forgetting things!" huffed Gordon, "It's like he has no brain whatsoever." "He can't remember things for more than 5 minutes..." said James. " "How do you think he feels about all this? It's hard enough that he's got memory loss. He doesn't need you two at his buffers." retorted Edward and he puffed away onto his branch line. On the way to his branch line, he began to wonder how Sidney got his memory loss to begin with. He arrived at Wellsworth, to find a broken signal. "Oh, no..." he groaned, just as Paxton arrived with some stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Hello, Edward! Oh dear, looks like the signal's broken." Edward sighed. "Yes, it is unfortunately. It's going to be a while before we get moving again." Then Edward remembered. "Paxton, you worked with Sidney before, right?" Paxton smiled weakly. "Well, yes. On the Other Railway. We arrived together with Norm." Edward gulped; that meant that Paxton knew how. "Paxton, may I ask you something?" "Go right ahead!" replied the little diesel. "Well, do you know how Sidney got his memory loss then?" Paxton's face fell. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes, please. The engines keep on nagging about it, and I want to show them that memory loss is no joke." Paxton sighed. "Alright then, I suppose I'll tell you." And this was the story Paxton told: Back on the Other Railway, Sid and I had a great time together. We were the best of friends, and worked together constantly. But one day, the controller brought in this crazy crane named Ol' Wheezy. He flew our deliveries everywhere, and we all complained about it, particularly Sidney. "Gosh, this stupid crane! If only we could get our old crane back..." But one day, I wasn't careful. I wasn't keeping a good lookout, and Ol' Wheezy flew some logs straight at me! I didn't notice until what I thought was too late. "Help!" I cried. Sidney bravely pushed me out of the way, but then the logs fell right in his face! "Ouch..." he groaned. I took him to our Works, where the workmen did an inspection. "I'm afraid our Sidney's... well, he deteriorated. His mind can no longer work like it used to. See, it got messed up when the logs hit him." I was very upset; our friend now had this thing called "memory loss." I had to teach him how to shunt and pull trucks. And Paxton finished his story. Edward was surprised. "I never realized how hard it was for him!" he gasped just as a workman called out, "The signal is now repaired!" Edward and Paxton went their own ways. But along the way to the China Clay Works to look after Bill and Ben, he thought about Sidney. "I wonder if there's something I can do to help... I got it!" Edward soon arrived at the China Clay Works. "Hey, Eddie!" called Bill. "Eddie? Where'd you get that from?" asked Ben. "Well, I made it up. I turned into a funnier name!" "Ha, ha, very funny you two. But I have no time to mess around with you." "You're not usually rushed like this, what's wrong?" "I have to help somebody. I won't say who so you don't go ahead and tease him." And he puffed away with a train of china clay that Bill and Ben had left him. "What's he talking about, Bill?" "Don't ask me. I don't know." "I thought you knew!" "I thought you knew!" squeaked Bill. For the rest of the day, Edward did his daily work while planning what he was going to do to help Sidney. When he finally got back to Tidmouth Sheds that evening, the engines were resting their aching axles. "Sidney's impossible!" grumbled Gordon. "Now I wouldna say that if I were ye. He helped the Little Western quite a bit lately." retorted Donald. "Exactly. He's a great station pilot too." added Douglas. Gordon snorted. "Pah! Sidney's just a useless hunk of-" "Stop it!" huffed Edward as he backed down into the shed. "There's a reason why Sidney's like this." "Yeah, because he's so dumb..." muttered James. Edward glared at the two engines. "You don't realize how Sidney became this way. He's a hero!" "Really? What did he do?" asked Emily. "Well, he saved Paxton from some flying logs when this crazy crane named Ol' Wheezy threw them at him. But the logs hit him instead, and his mind got messed up in the process. Now, he can't remember things." When Edward finished, the engines were silent in shock. "I knew Sidney meant well, but I didna know he was a hero too!" gasped Douglas. "How could you two be so mean to him?" scolded Emily to the big engines. Gordon and James looked from side to side just as the blue Diesel passed by. He tooted his horn. "Hello all! Nice evening, isn't it?" "Yes, it is." mumbled Gordon, who now felt guilt for thinking Sidney was useless. "Now, what was I doing? Oh yeah, I have to deliver these apples to the market. Goodbye!" and Sidney oiled away. "He can remember things too." added Edward bluntly, "Just sometimes he forgets." Gordon and James looked to their buffers. "Oh, the indignity..." groaned Gordon. "I'll never tease him again!" promised James. "Good, that's settled then. Hopefully you'll keep that promise." said Emily. "Oh, this is one promise I will keep." said James huffily. "Me too." agreed Gordon. Edward smiled to himself and happily went to sleep. After that, none of the engines bothered with Sidney again. Characters *Edward *Gordon *James *Emily *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Sidney *Paxton *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Norman (mentioned) Trivia *Ol' Wheezy is a crane on the show that was used for Misty Island. But since Ol' Wheezy and Misty Island won't be used, he'll be used here in a flashback. This also makes fun of his craziness. *This episode makes fun of the nickname "Eddie" which is sometimes used in the show. Category:Sodor Adventures